¡Vacaciones!
by CamiWriter
Summary: A la joven tripulación del Enterprise se le concedió un permiso en tierra de 8 días, lo que no sabían era que James Kirk les invitaría a ir de camping a varios miembros del puente, así que aceptaron. No se esperarían a enterarse de las ideas de diversión de su capitán... Fanfiction Slash (Spirk y ChékovxSulu) y también ScottxUhura.
1. Día 1

**Disclaimer: Star Trek no me pertenece, es propiedad de Gene Roddenberry y adaptado por J. J. Abrams.**

 **Dedicado a Zussi ^^ ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

 **Fanfiction Spirk.**

 **POV Bones…**

 **Día** **1.**

Esto era demasiado, enserio. Es decir, aceptable el hecho de que en un planeta "X" algún ser nativo nos atacara o persiguiera; humanoide o no.

¿Pero también en la tierra? Esto era el colmo.

\- Todos deben permanecer quietos - dice de manera pacífica el vulcano. - Si detecta algún movimiento, puede tomarlo de manera ofensiva y atacar.

\- Claro Spock - le susurro - porque tu no eres el que tiene una boca llena de dientes filosos a escasos centímetros de tu rostro.

Bueno, tampoco yo.

\- Hikaru - ahora dice Chekov, quien parece tratar de retener un ataque de pánico. - Hazle caso al señor Spock.

Sulu, quien había estado moviendo sus ojos de manera errática sobre su entorno para tratar de buscar una salida toma un lento y largo respiro. Y su mirada se topa con la del oso frente a sí.

Mala idea.

El animal nota que le sostiene la mirada y lo toma como desafío, elevándose sobre sus patas traseras le lanza un gruñido a Sulu, quien no lo resiste y grita de pavor, emprendiendo carrera siendo perseguido por el animal.

Todos reaccionamos al instante corriendo tras ellos.

\- ¡Bones! - me llama Jim y le volteo a ver - Por el amor de Dios, dime que tienes un calmante o algo así.

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa y saco de mi mochila (que siempre cargo conmigo) un sedante en hipospray.

Miramos de nuevo a la escena y notamos que Sulu se encontraba escalando un árbol.

\- ¡Baje de allí! - le grita Spock - ¡El Ursus Americanus es excelente trepador!

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! - Se le notaba la desesperación a leguas. El oso empezaba a rodear el árbol buscando manera de subir. Nosotros estábamos escondidos tras una enorme piedra.

Sin previo aviso, Jim me arrebata el sedante de la mano y se para sobre la roca, llamando la atención de aquella fiera a nuestra posición.

\- ¡Dijo que este estúpido oso negro sabe como ir a devorarte!

El animal le ruge a mi amigo y corre en nuestra dirección, olvidándose de Sulu.

Pavel, Scotty, Uhura y yo nos alejamos de allí a toda prisa. No contábamos con que Jim y Spock se quedaran a enfrentar a aquella bestia peluda.

\- Chekov - le digo - ve por Sulu y junto con Uhura, vayan al transbordador. Quédense dentro.

El joven asiente y corre donde su amigo, quien terminaba de bajar del árbol.

Ruedo mis ojos con desesperación ante la emotiva y dramática escena de ambos chicos. Pavel se lanzó a los brazos de Sulu y éste le propinó un beso. Mientras Uhura les instaba a alejarse de allí lo mas pronto posible.

Vuelvo mi vista a la acción donde vaya, si que había acción.

Jim había subido al lomo del oso quien sabe como, mientras este perseguía a un escurridizo Spock.

\- Hay que ayudar - me dice Scotty y asiento. Esta bestia nos esta dando muchos mas problemas que un animal alienígena. Pero se supone que iban a ser unas "bonitas vacaciones acampando en el bosque" y ninguno trajo un phaser, además, esta es una criatura protegida. Si le hacemos daño, nos encierran.

Ambos nos separamos y empezamos a llamar la atención del muy frenético oso que ahora parecía enojado por mas intrusos en su territorio. Si bien no enojado, contento por la visita de mas comida. Sus saltos tras el vulcano le hacían imposible a Jim la tarea de sujetarse y por consiguiente, adormecerlo.

El oso nos observa a ambos decidiéndose que hacer ahora.

Pero vaya suerte la mía. Así es.

Se fijó en mi y me gruñe. James aprovecha este lapsus para sujetarse bien con una mano y colocarle el sedante. El oso gruñe mas fuerte y de un salto, tumba a Jim, para dirigirse hacia su nueva presa. Yo.

El shock me invade impidiendo que me mueva y a metro y medio de mi, se derrumba con un golpe seco, apenas gimiendo. Para luego quedarse completamente dormido.

Por fin vuelvo a la realidad.

\- ¿Sería muy estúpido de mi parte si grito ahora? - pregunto a Jim, quien se estaba levantando con ayuda del vulcano que le había tendido una mano.

El rubio suspira y me sonríe burlón.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Bones? ¿Te dio miedo el osito Teddy?

\- Pues "Teddy" casi mata a Sulu, a Spock, a ti y a mi.

Empezamos a emprender viaje al transbordador, dejando al oso tomar una siesta.

Jim se ríe ligeramente antes de hacer una pequeña de dolor.

\- Capitán- dice el vulcano rápidamente - ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Por milésima vez en este viaje, Spock, son vacaciones. Llamame Jim, James; demonios, incluso aceptare si me llamas "Kirk".

\- ¿Y Tiberius? - pregunta elevando una ceja. No puedo evitar reírme ante la cara que hace Jim.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio - le dice, mientras le pasa un brazo por sus hombros apoyándose. - No me gusta ese nombre, prefiero que sigas llamándome capitán.

Me acerco y pincho el costado de Jim con un dedo, mientras este emite un gemido.

\- Sip, te rompiste una costilla.

\- Rayos Jim - esta vez Scotty se nos había acercado - ¿Ni en vacaciones puedes salir ileso?

El rubio niega con la cabeza.

\- Creo que ya tienes tu respuesta frente a ti.

\- Y todo esto sucedió porque usted nos instó a salir de la zona de camping para "explorar". - dice el vulcano.

\- Hey, ¿De que lado estás? Y tutéame al menos ¿Si?

\- Del lado que no terminas herido o alguno de nosotros corriendo por nuestras vidas.

\- Al menos logré que dejaras un poco el formalismo... Por cierto, Bones, creo que me golpeé fuerte la cabeza.

Aquello me sorprendió.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¿Acaso vi que Hikaru y Pavel se besaron? - pregunta incrédulo.

\- Todos lo vimos, Jim - dice Spock.

\- Awww - el rubio sonríe - pero creo que debo darles "la charla".

\- Dado que según sé, "la charla" humana habla sobre la procreación y los ritos sexuales, ademas de la protección; he de suponer que llegas tarde para dársela. Ya ambos son mayores y deben de conocer sobre el tema.

Tanto Jim, como Scotty y yo miramos a Spock quien de repente se ve confundido por recibir nuestras miradas incrédulas.

\- ¿Me equivoqué?

\- Spock - dice el escocés - me temo que hay mas de una "charla" humana.

\- es cierto - decido intervenir- la que nombraste si, es una de ellas, pero la que Jim quiere dar es la charla sobre parejas. Puro sentimentalismo incluido.

\- Más que nada son puras amenazas - dice mi amigo sonriendo con maldad - como capitán de la Enterprise, debo proteger a mi tripulación y no permitiré que uno de ellos caiga en depresión severa si algo no sale como quieren. Además de ser malo, puede afectar en su desempeño con la nave.

\- Creo que deberías acompañar a Jim para ver como es - sugiero. - Yo también iré, pero porque algo me dice que esto será divertido.

\- Y yo - sonríe Scotty - quiero estar presente solo porque sí.

\- Chicos, cálmense - interfiere Jim- solamente me acompañará Spock por ser mi Primer Oficial. Además, supongo que le será de conocimiento cultural aprender mas sobre nosotros y nuestros papeles paternales.

\- Jim, no eres el padre de ninguno de ellos - le recuerda el vulcano.

\- Pero soy su capitán, además, también son mis amigos. Es algo parecido.

Noto que Spock está a punto de replicar lo muy ilógico que suena eso, pero parece pensárselo mejor y tras unos segundos, cierra la boca.

Me parece divertido y curioso cómo es que Jim es la única persona capaz de callar al duende de esa manera. Claro, de manera extraoficial.

Pero quien soy yo para juzgar la manera en que los vulcanos sostienen una amistad.

Y hablando de vulcanos y de sostener, no se me pasó por alto cuando Spock extendió su propia mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y como Jim, con toda la confianza del mundo, se cuelga de él para poder caminar.

Y mucho menos, la mano del duende rodeando la cintura de mi amigo.

No dije nada porque no quiero parecer entrometido, pero demonios, si creen que esto es sutileza, no me quiero imaginar cuando al fin se dignen a decirnos sobre "ellos".

Porque es algo que todos en el puente sospechamos. No podemos afirmar nada pues no tenemos pruebas.

En fin, si sigo pensando sobre este "tema" terminare con un severo trauma.

Llegamos a la zona de camping y buscamos nuestras tiendas, que se encuentran frente a un pequeño transbordador.

¡Aleluya!

\- Aún no puedo creer que llevamos solo 5 horas vagabundeando por el bosque.

\- En realidad, han sido 4,50 horas. - me responde el vulcano.

Ruedo los ojos y decido ignorarlo, pues me encuentro lo suficientemente exhausto como para iniciar una discusión.

Lo único que quiero hacer antes de echarme a la tienda es lo esencial: Atender a la naturaleza, comer y cambiarme de ropa a algo mas cobijado.

\- Hey Bones - me llama Jim - ¿No se te olvida algo?

Lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ah, cierto - le sonrío - dejé mi almohada en el transbordador.

\- Idiota - me murmura mientras Spock lo introduce en la maquina seguidos por mi.

Si, tengo que arreglar el desastre humano que es mi mejor amigo... Otra vez.

\- Siéntalo por ahí y asegúrate que no escape. - le digo al vulcano ante la mirada horrorizada de Jim, quien pronto es sujetado por los hombros en la silla donde se había sentado.

\- Ah no, definitivamente no - gime - Spock, suéltame.

\- Sólo sigo ordenes del jefe médico para tu pronta recuperación, Jim.

\- Se esta burlando de nosotros, Spock - se queja al ver mi sonrisa que el siempre tacha de "perversa". - Bones, suelta ese hipospray.

\- Debo darte un calmante si no quieres que el dermo generador te duela. También es mi deber proporcionarte un antialérgico si no deseas una severa reacción a la pomada para la magulladura en tu piel y mas te vale no llorar por el alcohol o te juro que te daré un manotazo para ver si aprendes de una vez por todas a cuidar de tu miserable vida.

\- Ayúdame - le susurró al vulcano tras de si.

\- No soy doctor - fue la calmada respuesta que obtuvo - pero McCoy si y él puede ayudarte.

\- Genial. - se queja mientras me acerco y le inyecto en el cuello. Se queja ligeramente apretando una de las manos que le sostiene por el hombro derecho.

\- Acuéstate entre ambos asientos - le sugiero - e improvisaré como colocar el generador sobre tus costillas sin que éste te aplaste.

No le presto atención a sus gruñidos y le hago otra seña de fastidio a Spock para que siga sujetándolo. No sería la primera vez que intenta escapar y ahora me toca tomar medidas drásticas.

Pedazo de idiota.

Amarro con una cuerda de seguridad el aparato al respaldo de una de las sillas y lo apunto en dirección a su pecho, antes de descubrirlo de su camisa aún con sus protestas. No le presté atención y coloqué la tela sobre su cara para que amortiguase tanto ruido. Este niño me va a dar un severo dolor de cabeza algún día.

Por lo menos, después de un rato, dejó de revolverse y aproveché para aplicarle el antialérgico... Debí de haberle avisado del pinchazo, pues al instante volvió a revolverse.

\- ¡Deja de odiarme, Bones! - masculló apenas perceptible por la tela sobre su rostro.

\- Si te odiara, te dejaría hecho puré a medio bosque como carnada para osos.

Saco de mi mochila un guante y una pequeña pomada contra cicatrices y procedo con ella. Esto acelerará el proceso de curado. Quizá en 15 minutos esté revoloteando por ahí de nuevo.

Apago el generador y le hago seña a Spock para que lo deje sentarse, pero no me presta atención por andar embobado con el pecho de Jim.

Miro al techo con exasperación.

\- Tierra llamando a duende - casi que le grito - ya puedes soltarlo, sangre verde.

Éste no se inmuta por mi sobresalto de genio y lo deja levantarse, arreglándose la camisa.

Paso una pequeña gasa por su frente, justo donde una piedra le había dejado un enorme rasguño.

Solo hace una mueca pero no se mueve.

\- Listo. - me levanto mientras guardo todo. - Ya pueden irse a escandalizar a Sulu y a Chekov.

Al parecer esto elevó el animo de mi amigo, quien sonríe y jala del brazo al vulcano para irse a formular su malvado plan.

Cojo mi almohada que en efecto había dejado acá adentro y salgo, observando a Jim con una fingida mirada seria decirle algo a los dos jóvenes, junto con el vulcano observarlo todo con una ceja en alto.

\- Psst - llamo a Scotty, quien estaba a mi lado observando de lejos todo el rollo - ¿Deberíamos escondernos tras un árbol y ver el espectáculo?

\- Pues no sé cual sea la respuesta de Scotty - se nos acerca Uhura con una sonrisa - Pero yo si me apunto.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más cuando el escocés asiente de acuerdo y se nos une.

Si todo sigue asi, voy a terminar siendo el único soltero de entre nosotros... No es que me entusiasme la idea de una pareja, tuve mi mala experiencia y lo único que deseo con respecto a mi familia es que mi hija Johanna crezca felizmente y apoyarla en todo lo que pueda.

Vemos como los cuatro se alejan "disimuladamente" y cuando estamos seguros de estar fuera de su rango de visión, los seguimos.

\- Se detienen - susurra Uhura - deberíamos esperar tras un árbol o algo así.

Estamos de acuerdo y observamos con diversión la escena frente a nosotros.

Chekov y Sulu sentados uno al lado del otro, con la cabeza gacha mientras Jim les habla con los brazos cruzados. Spock solo se encuentra estático.

\- ¿Y bien? - insiste el rubio - ¿Algo que quieran decirnos?

\- No mas que lo obvio, capitán - murmura Sulu.

\- Los dejaré seguir con esto pero con una condición - eleva un dedo - si alguno de ustedes descuida sus responsabilidades, se verá severamente castigado. ¿Quedó claro?

El temor en la cara de ambos muchachos no paso desapercibido por ninguno de nosotros. Menos por Scotty, quien no pudo evitar hacer un ruido raro tratando de sofocar la risa.

\- Preferiríamos que los demás se enteren por nosotros, ¿De acuerdo? - pide Pavel casi suplicante.

\- Ya los demás se enteraron por ustedes, señor Chekov - habla Spock con su voz tan calmada como de costumbre.

\- Pues si... - se sonroja - nos vieron.

\- Más que eso - continúa - Los acaban de escuchar confirmarlo.

Hace una seña en donde nos encontrábamos escondidos.

\- Por Dios - Murmura mi amigo acercándose - ¿No podían esperar?

\- Jim - interrumpe el vulcano - están detrás del árbol de al lado. Le gritas a un tronco.

De acuerdo, eso fue mas que suficiente para que los tres empezáramos a reír como idiotas.

\- A la próxima traten de ser al menos algo sutiles - sugiere el rubio.

\- Demonios Jim, soy médico, no espía. - le refuto.

\- Eso ya nos quedó en claro.

\- Con respecto a ustedes dos - Uhura señala con una sonrisa a Chekov y a Sulu - ¡Felicidades! Ya era hora de que se dignaran a decir algo que todos sabíamos.

A continuación, los atrapa a ambos en un muy incómodo abrazo.

Y si, los demás presentes captamos la indirecta para Jim y Spock. Los miro de soslayo y los veo compartir una mirada que claramente dice "¿ _deberíamos...?"_ Seguido de un " _Si, pero este momento es de Hikaru y de Pavel, quizá luego"_

Ruedo los ojos y sugiero que es hora de comer algo. Noción apoyada por todos.

\- ¿Qué horas son? - pregunta Scotty.

\- ¿Acaso nos ves con un reloj en la muñe...

\- Las 20:46 p.m., hora terrestre.

Miramos alucinados al vulcano, quien solo se encoge ligeramente de hombros.

\- Así que son casi las nueve - dice Jim sonriente - después de comer, deberíamos rematar la noche con... - hace un silencio dramático - ¡Historias de terror!

\- Eso es patético, capitán - se burla Uhura, recibiendo como respuesta una lengua fuera.

\- Además de infantil - Opina Scotty.

\- Yo les ganaría - sonríe Pavel - en Rusia se inventaron las mejores historias de terror.

\- No creo que todos conozcamos alguna historia de dicho género para compartir - fue la opinión de Spock.

\- Yo estoy cansado - Dice Sulu pasándose una mano por los ojos. - Mucho drama para mi por un día.

\- Yo tengo sueeeeeeño y haaaaambre - me quejo.

\- De acuerdo - refunfuña mi amigo - aburridos...

Todos nos reímos (con una clara excepción) y llegamos al campamento, donde encendimos una pequeña fogata en el centro y cocinamos sopa enlatada a la antigua.

Hay un total de 3 tiendas afuera, Chekov comparte una con Sulu (obvio), Uhura con Scotty (mas obvio) y una para mí.

El idiota de mi amigo quiso dormir afuera para "conectarse con la naturaleza" y el idiota del duende decidió "acompañarlo pues era peligroso y su deber como primer oficial era cuidarlo siempre".

Me asomo levemente de mi tienda para arreglar el cierre atascado y puedo notar desde acá, a ambos chicos acostados uno al lado del otro con las manos entrelazadas. Sonrío y vuelvo a entrar.

No es asunto mío. Pero esos dos son empalagosamente tiernos si se lo proponen.

Algún día me sacarán una carie...

 _ **Fin día 1.**_

* * *

Bueno, este es un Spirk que acabo de comezar y contará con un capítulo narrado por cada uno de los presentes, mas un prólogo en tercera persona.

(Si, es Spirk, pero contendrá un poco de ChékovxSulu y ScottxUhura)

Espero les guste y tengan paciencia para mi falta de inspiracion (?

Ahora si, ¿Merece este primer dia, algún Review?


	2. Día 2

**Uhura's POV.**

 **Día 2.**

Un fuerte ruido me saca del sueño, provocando que me siente con un sobresalto.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Masculla Scotty a mi lado, pasándose las manos por los ojos para despertarte un poco.

\- No sé – respondo en susurro - ¿Nos habrá seguido el oso?

\- No lo creo, lo dejamos muy lejos ayer – Se sale de entre las sábanas y se acerca al cierre de la tienda – Iré a ver, quédate aquí.

Asiento y observo como se asoma.

\- Por favor, alguien dígame que esto es una broma – Murmura.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Nada más ni nada menos que Jim – voltea los ojos - tocando una olla con un cucharón.

Lo miro fijamente con la boca entreabierta. Luego regresa el ruido y se distingue bien el metal de la olla.

\- ¡Despierten todos! – Grita el rubio – La mañana es joven y hermosa, vamos a conquistarla.

\- Será mejor que vayamos – digo – Si no queremos que atraiga alguna otra fiera del bosque.

-¡ _Cállate idiota_!- sonó la voz de McCoy.

\- Pues acaba de despertar a una verdadera bestia – bromeó Scott y yo sonreí.

Nos arreglamos y salimos de la tienda, donde logro ver a Sulu sentado en una piedra con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

\- Hey – le toco suavemente un hombro y se sobresalta - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si… - Se restriega los ojos mientras da un enorme bostezo – Solo tengo sueño. Necesito un condenado café.

\- Quizá haya un replicador en la lanzadera y…

\- Oh, créeme que pensé lo mismo, pero no lo hay.

\- ¡JIM! – Bramó McCoy enojado y todos los presentes nos giramos para ver el espectáculo. - ¿Una olla? ¿Es enserio? Dime, ¿es que se te olvidó tu estúpida trompeta en casa?

\- Booooones – Se quejó Kirk – Deja de ser melodramático, los necesitaba despiertos porque hoy nuestra agenda esta apretada.

\- Oh no – susurró Scotty, quien se nos había acercado – Eso significa aventuras estilo Jim y eso no augura nada bueno.

\- ¿Agenda? – Continuó Leonard, ajeno a nuestras conversaciones – Por favor niño, dime que no planeas que escalemos una montaña empinada sin arneses o algo así.

\- Qué curioso, eso lo tenía planeado para mañana. – Sonríe el capitán, pero al ver la malacara de McCoy, se le esfuma la sonrisa y se aclara la garganta – De hecho, tenía planeado algo menos estresante, relajante, podría llegar a ser.

\- ¿Y eso qué sería, capitán? – preguntó la infantil voz de Chekov, quien iba saliendo de la tienda. Ahí es cuando ambos se dan cuenta de que tienen un sonriente público a un lado observando todo el drama.

Jim vuelve a sonreír y le hace una seña al sigiloso vulcano que se mantuvo sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo y en silencio durante todo ese tiempo. Yo misma me sorprendo de no haberlo notado allí, dado que estaba a simple vista.

Spock se levanta y se acerca un poco al grupo antes de pronunciar una sola palabra.

\- Pesca.

No sé si echarme a reír o quedarme impactada de que algo tan pacífico se le haya ocurrido a Jim. Así que supongo que sólo me quedaré callada con expresión confusa.

\- Ah y una cosa Chekov – Dice el rubio – Estamos de vacaciones, no me llames capitán, ya me costó que Spock me llame por mi nombre como para tener que decirle a alguien más.

\- De acuerdo cap… errr, Jim.

\- Muy bien, a desayunar.

\- Eso sí me llama la atención - gruñó McCoy, al tiempo que todos nos sentábamos al rededor de una pequeña hoguera que Spock había prendido.

Nos dieron un tazón de frutas a cada uno, que nos lo devoramos con ansias.

Fuimos de camino a una zona de pesca autorizada de aquel bosque, de camino distinguí a Pavel y a Hikaru tomados de la mano y felices mientras charlaban. Si que son un amor los dos chicos.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta cuando la mano de Scotty se une a la mía.

\- Será mejor que no te sueltes, preciosa - me dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa encantadora - este bosque está lleno de fieras.

Emitió un pequeño rugido que al instante me provoco la risa.

\- Vaya animal con el que me topé - le murmuré.

Llegamos a un río que terminaba en un lago, el paisaje era hermoso, el cielo azul resplandecía en las aguas, rodeado de arboles bien verdes. Pude distinguir unos castores a lo lejos en su madriguera, varios peces de colores y...

\- Jim se metió al agua - digo con sorpresa.

El único que se había dado cuenta era Spock, quien no había dejado de vigilarlo mientras sostenía su camisa. Y vaya, caigo en cuenta de algo. No tenemos con que pescar.

\- Spock - me acerco a el sin dejar de ver al rubio chapoteando como niño pequeño - Dime que no va a ser pesca con las manos.

\- Es mejor que un anzuelo, no hiere a los seres que se encuentren en el agua. - responde elevando una ceja.

\- ¿He de suponer... Que esta fue una idea tuya?

\- En parte, no puede convencer al capitán de cambiar la actividad, pero si de volverla menos riesgosa para la fauna.

\- O sea, ¿que nos vamos a tener que meter al agua por tu culpa? - preguntó McCoy con una mueca que decía que no estaba de acuerdo.

\- ¡No seas amargado, Bones! - gritó desde el agua Jim, al instante que forcejaba y lograba levantar un bagre.- ¡Mira, incluso te encontré una novia!

\- ¡No te salvas de esta, Jim! - le respondió McCoy mientras se quitaba la camisa y se lanzaba al agua a perseguir a su amigo.

Poco después Chekov y Sulu se unieron a esta entretenida persecución acuática.

-Hace calor, ¿Vamos, Monty? - le pregunté y asintió con una gran sonrisa. Al pasar por el lado del vulcano, sentado sobre una piedra al borde del lago le pregunté si entraría con nosotros, a lo cual se negó educadamente, hasta que llegó Jim y le jalo de un brazo echándolo al agua.

\- Si soy sincero, esto no me lo esperaba. - dice Scotty entre risas y nos sumergimos con los demás.

Estuvimos durante un buen rato buscando como sacar algo del agua, hasta que cambiaron de planes nuevamente y siguieron jugando. Y ¿Por que no? Me uní a ellos. Hubo un momento en el que Scotty, imitando un tiburón, se abalanza sobre mí en un abrazo, mientras me besaba.

\- ¡Eh, parejita! Búsquense una cabaña en el bosque - nos grita Leonard mientras huía de Jim.

\- ¿Ah, si? - Le responde Scotty y va en su persecución también. Ahora las únicas personas que no van tras el rubio capitán somos Spock y yo.

Spock, ya con su ropa toda empapada prefiere quedarse en el agua a soportar el frio viento que baja de las montañas.

\- Así que - Me le acerco al vulcano - ¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Kirk?

Me mira con una ceja elevada y las puntas de sus orejas se tornan un ligero color verde.

\- especifique, teniente Uhura - me responde apartando la mirada. Claro, le da por usar los rangos cuando quiere eludir un tema.

\- No te hagas del rogar - le dije mientras observaba a los chicos tratar de hacerle ahogadillas a Jim - Sé lo de ustedes dos, Spock. Te conozco y bueno, quería decirte que estoy feliz por ti, se nota en ambos que eso era lo que les faltaba.

El vulcano me miró a los ojos. Asintió suavemente.

\- Gracias, Nyota. - susurra - Tienes razón - volvió a mirar a Jim, quien ahora se reía a carcajadas. - Él era lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Sabes? La mayoría está esperando que les den la noticia - comento.

\- Creo que ya me di cuenta de eso.

\- ¿Y bien? - le pregunto.

\- Bueno, se supone que al final del viaje Jim les diría. - sería ilógico ocultármelo, noté, si yo sabia, él intuiría que los demás también debían saberlo.

\- ¿Enserio? - respondí sonriendo con un pequeño gritito agudo que solo Spock escuchó. - Awww, por fin. Después de tantas apuestas con McCoy, le ganaré con esta.

Spock se ve confuso pero divertido por mi reacción.

\- Bueno, Leonard y yo apostábamos sobre esto, el decía que ambos por ser testarudos nos lo dirían hasta que se acabase la misión de 5 años. Yo aposté a que lo confesaban antes de los 3 años. - sonrío - me debe un trago de su mejor licor.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Spock, ya todos lo saben, pero no dirán nada al respecto hasta que ustedes se sinceren.

\- No veo la lógica en eso, si ya todos lo saben ¿por qué esperan a que lo digamos?

\- Simple y Sencillo. Por respeto a ustedes y a su relación.

Spock asiente, aún sin comprender bien. Ya que somos los únicos que no estamos dispuestos a jugar en la laguna, seguimos hablando de muchas cosas, hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente tarde. Y todos querían comer algo. Ya pasaba del mediodía, por la posición del sol.

\- ¿Y bien, Jim? - preguntó Sulu - ¿Que hay para comer? Después de lo de anoche tenemos que improvisar.

Anoche... Pues si, resulta que Keenser había venido al viaje, pero con lo silencioso que es, a veces se nos olvida su presencia. No quiso ir ayer a la excursión al bosque y hoy tampoco quiso venir, al parecer poco le atrae el agua. Ayer como a media noche, escuchamos un ruido extraño, procedente de la lanzadera. Jim fue a investigar y resulta que Keenser, en un arrebato de quien sabe qué, se comió todas las provisiones que quedaban de alimento.

" _Scotty, ¿No se supone que él se conforma con un solo frijol y ya?"_ Le pregunté, siendo éste el conocido mas cercano del pequeño alien.

Se rascó la cabeza mientras me miraba sonriendo avergonzado.

" _Pues, hay algunas veces en las que le da la loquera y come todo lo que vea. Son casi nulas pero... Siempre se hacen presentes"_

No le echaríamos la culpa a Keenser de que su metabolismo sea tan... Raro.

Jim mira a Sulu pensativo y al sentir la corriente de aire helado haciéndolo estremecer, sonríe con una de sus, ¿cómo le diría? ah, si: Exóticas ideas.

\- Ya sé. - dice y dando media vuelta, vuelve a meterse al lago.

\- Acabamos de salir y ya se vuelve a meter - murmura McCoy.- es como tratar con un niño realmente.

\- Hey Bones - le llama el capitán - Ayúdame con tu novia...

Acaba de sacar otro bagre del agua, este un poco mas grande que el anterior. Leonard y Spock tuvieron que ayudarle, pues el animal era muy escurridizo.

Cuando estaban a punto de sacarle, el vulcano resbala en una zanja bajo el agua, hundiéndose su pie.

\- ¡Ah! - emite un pequeño sonido de molestia. - Jim, ayúdame aquí.

El rubio, quien lanzó el bagre a la superficie asegurándose de que Sulu y Scotty lo tenían, fue a por Spock.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta algo preocupado al ver que no se mueve.

\- levantaré mi pie con lentitud y entre ambos lo sacamos.

\- ¿El qué...

El golpe fuerte de la cola de un pez contra su pierna le da a entender que el pie del vulcano se convirtió en presa de otro bagre.

Animal que ahora trataban de sacar del agua. Uno de tamaño desproporcional que les estaba dando mucha pelea. Leonard y Scotty fueron con ellos y a mas de uno les va a dejar magulladuras en la piel.

\- ¡Demonios Spock! - gritó McCoy- El maldito pez está empeñado en tragarse tu pie entero.

No era broma. Parecía que el pez midiera mas de un metro y medio de largo y al tratar de huir sin abrir la boca un segundo, empujaba o jalaba al vulcano varias veces. Hasta que éste, usando su extrema fuerza le agarra de la boca sacando su tobillo.

Tan pronto estuvo libre, el pez se revolvió mas fuerte, huyendo de todos y volviendo a su fosa de barro submarina.

\- ¡Genial!- dice McCoy con cinismo. - Casi te desmiembra para nada.

Salieron todos del agua. El vulcano cojeando, dado que el agarre fue tan fuerte que manchas verde oscuro se cernían al rededor del tobillo.

\- Al menos aún nos queda uno - sonríe Jim, antes de fruncir el entrecejo- Spock... Tu no comerás esto. Así que... ¿Quien me acompaña a una mini aventura en busca de alguna fruta comestible?

Todos le miraron como si estuviera loco, incluyéndome. A pesar del potente sol, el viento soplaba fuerte y lo único en lo que pensaba es ponerme ropa seca.

\- Jim, no es necesario - dice Spock, mientras continuamos de vuelta - En mi mochila guardé un enlatado de verduras.

\- Si, ahora esperemos que haya sobrevivido la mañana - se ríe Pavel - Recuerden quien quiso quedarse a cuidar todo hoy.

El ruso tenía razón. Inconscientemente apresuramos el paso, para encontrar todo intacto.

El pequeño Keenser estaba sentado sobre una piedra mientras tocaba un Banjo. Volteó a mirarnos cuando llegamos y nos saludo con la mano, para seguir con su música. Él había prendido la fogata de esta mañana, así que nuestro capitán y su oficial médico se encargaron de asar el gigantesco pescado después de haberle sacado las entrañas. Proceso que le dio mas asco a Sulu que a mí.

Aprovechando que todos estaban ocupados, fui con Scotty a cambiarnos de ropa a una más seca. Mientras me quitaba la camisa él no dejaba de mirarme con una gran sonrisa.

\- Te va a dar algo si no te cambias tú - le digo divertida.

\- Oh, ya me dio algo y no es por el frio... Si no por calor. - se echa aire con una mano en un ademán algo exagerado. Luego se acerca y posa su mano en mi cadera, mientras me besa tiernamente.

\- Lástima que aquí no estemos solos, querido - murmuro.

Scotty se ríe entre dientes y procede a cambiarse él.

La comida estaba buena, jamás había probado este pez de esta forma.

El resto de la tarde paso normal, no hicimos mas que relajarnos, escuchar a Keenser tocar el Banjo, escuchar a los hombres cantar "rema rema tu bote", escuchar a McCoy indignado porque Spock no conocía esta canción, entre otras cosas. El vulcano, debido a que trajo su lira, hicimos un pequeño dueto en la noche.

Y cenamos lo que quedó del pescado.

Es curioso como Spock está cómodo cuando todos cerca de él estamos comiendo carne, rodeado del fuerte olor que desprende la comida.

Recuerdo cuando salíamos los dos, cada vez que yo pedía algo de carne en el replicador, el se veía ligeramente disconforme. Sonrío para mis adentros.

Lo mas posible es que se haya acostumbrado a que las personas que lo rodeen coman esto.

¿Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado rodeado de su capitán?

 **Fin día 2.**

* * *

Si, así es. No iba a dejar morir tan fácil este fic xD.

P.D. i'm sorry, tuve que eliminar el capítulo al percatarme de dos horrores garrafales xd efectos colaterales de escribir a media noche. Si ven algún otro, no duden en decirme, please.

NOTICIA! requiero de Betareader, si estas interesad , mandar inbox. Los únicos requisitos es que tengan buena ortografía y sentido de redacción, estén dispuestos a discutir sobre el fandom de Star Trek y Sherlock de la BBC; que puedan responder los mensajes. (no les pido tiempo, a la que le falta es a mi) y ya, supongo.

Ahora si ^^ ¿Merece este segundo capítulo, que me tardé medio año en hacer, algún review?

Descuiden 7u7 el tercer capítulo ya está terminado y en corrección


	3. Día 3

**Sulu's POV**

 **Día 3**

Anoche casi no pude dormir.

Culpa de McCoy y Kirk. No tenían que sacarle el relleno baboso al pescado frente a nosotros y generarme trauma.

Si no hubiera sido por Pavel, tomándome de la mano, posiblemente hubiera vomitado mientras observábamos el espectáculo sangriento.

Pavel...

Giro mi cabeza con suavidad para observar su rostro, pálido por el frio de la madrugada. Uno de sus rizos caía suavemente sobre su frente. Tenia una expresión tan dulce, de esas que provocan jamás despertarlo.

Pero sus ojos se abren, mostrando sus orbes claros enfocándose cansadamente sobre mí.

\- ¿Que hora es? - susurra con voz ronca.

Me acerco un poco y con una sonrisa le respondo.

\- ¿Sabes? - digo suavemente- A la única persona que puedes preguntarle eso, es al comandante Spock. Yo no tengo un reloj incrustado en mi cerebro como él.

Mi comentario le generó una sonrisa divertida, mientras se restregaba un ojo con el dorso de la mano.

\- Ya, en serio Hikaru. - se medio sienta- ¿es temprano o tarde?

\- Pues... - pienso un poco - he de suponer que temprano, pues afuera está lleno de niebla.

\- ¿Y por qué despierto tan temprano, entonces?

\- Sabes que siempre fui madrugón - le respondo- me cuesta levantarme tarde.

\- Pero aunque te levantes a las 5 por voluntad propia, a las 10 sigues con cara de zombie. - se ríe de manera tan dulce que no puedo evitar darle un pequeño beso.

\- Mmmm, Karu - murmura entre besos - aquí no.

Me alejo y elevo una ceja cual vulcano haría.

\- Pavel, no llegaría a tales extremos aquí - rio divertido - por si no recuerdas, hay una persona capaz de escuchar incluso esta conversación entre nosotros. ¿Crees que no escucharía los gemidos y los gritos agudos?

Su rostro refleja espanto por lo que acabo de decir y provoca que ría un poco mas fuerte.

\- Eres un pervertido - dice dándome otro beso.

\- Oh, pero soy TU pervertido.

Me da un pequeño golpe en el hombro, mientras se estira un poco mas. Me asomo de la tienda, ya que se nota que salio mas el sol.

Al sacar la cabeza. Veo que, en efecto, ya no hay niebla y el cielo esta completamente azul. Las demás tiendas están silenciosas y la lanzadera igual, al parecer todos siguen durmiendo.

Agudizo un poco mas mi vista y al otro extremo del campamento, veo una imagen que me deja con la boca abierta.

\- Pavel - susurro volviendo a entrar. - mira esto.

Él se acerca con curiosidad y al sacar su cabeza, también abre la boca con desmesura.

\- ¿Esos son... El capitán y El comandante?

A lo lejos, se veía el cabello rubio y el negro, ambos abrazados bajo una misma cobija.

Volvemos a entrar para no despertar a nadie.

\- Posiblemente anoche les dio mas frío - murmuro - jamas había visto tanta niebla.

\- Si - concuerda - ademas, recuerda que la temperatura de los vulcanos es mas alta que la nuestra. Si un día normal para nosotros, es frío para Spock, imagínate cuando estamos a punto de congelarnos, lo que sería para el.

En cierta forma, es culpa de Jim por querer dormir afuera.

Todos sabemos que no pasan de los cuatro dias durmiendo en la intemperie.

Si esta noche deciden armar carpa, habré ganado mi apuesta con McCoy y Uhura sobre cuanto durarían afuera.

Nos recostamos un poco mas, reconfortándonos con nuestro calor corporal hasta que alguien mas decida despertar.

Dentro de poco, vuelvo a escuchar el suave ronquido de Pavel sobre mi hombro.

Posiblemente sea lo mas tranquilizador del día.

-0-

\- ¡Vamos! - gritó Jim eufórico.

Ya llevaba mas de cinco metros sobre todos nosotros.

Seguíamos mirándolo desde abajo con más que confusión, terror.

Al parecer, Kirk dijo la verdad ayer cuando dijo que íbamos a escalar una montaña.

Pero... ¿El Capitán? ¿La montaña El Capitán? Ese montón de piedra totalmente vertical se cernía frente a nosotros de manera impresionante.

Cuando veo que algo falta allí con Jim.

\- Oigan, ¿Y Spock? - pregunto a todos en general sin apartar la vista del rubio, que seguía subiendo solitariamente.

\- El maldito duende dijo que iría a buscar algo - gruñe McCoy - no puedo creer que en verdad lo haga, escalar la montaña "Solo porque está ahí" no es razón para subirla. ¡Y menos sin protección alguna!

Ninguno de nosotros tenia ganas de subir aquel montón de roca, asi que nos alejamos lentamente, de vuelta al campamento. Al parecer, hoy será una tarde tranquila para... Algunos de nosotros.

\- ¡Infantil Jim y su jodida terquedad! - gruñía Leonard - ¡Ven con nosotros, te aseguro que divertirás! ¿Que hay de divertido en ver como se mata?

\- Hikaru - me llama Pavel - ¿Y si mejor damos un pequeño paseo?

Le tomo de la mano y con una sonrisa, nos alejamos de allí.

\- Oigan, chicos - nos grita Uhura - No se olviden de esto.

Me lanza un comunicador y me guiña un ojo.

\- no se vayan a topar con un oso, eh.

Le sonrío en agradecimiento y nos adentramos al bosque, a la zona para turistas, no la zona prohibida donde nos llevo Jim hace dos días.

Hablando de Kirk...

\- Pavel, ¿has visto a donde se fue el señor Spock?

\- Sip - me dice - lo vi recoger una bolsa de la lanzadera y dirigirse nuevamente en dirección a la montaña.

Me río de la intrepidez de nuestro capitán. A veces pienso que esta loco, pero luego lo descarto, sabiendo que McCoy lo habría relevado de su puesto, pero el doctor era su mejor amigo, quizá lo cubre. Nah. Tampoco sería tan idiota para dejarse mandar de alguien cuyas capacidades mentales están defectuosas. ¿Y si es por eso que Spock es tan sobreprotector con el? ¿Incluso mas de lo que fue con el antiguo capitán Pike? No es posible, la lógica vulcana le diría que lo destituyera. Pero ambos son amigos y los vulcanos valoran mucho sus amistades. Pues si, pero eso no haría que él se comportara de manera tan irracional como lo hace con Jim, aceptando sus extrañas ideas.

\- ¿En que tanto piensas, Hikaru? Se ríe divertido mirando como me había detenido a mirar un helecho.

\- ¿Eh? - salgo de mi mente y le respondo- Solo me preguntaba por qué el comandante Spock es tan irracional con Jim, digo, es un vulcano y ellos aman la lógica y la supresión de las emociones y odian el tacto, pero Spock es totalmente diferente con Kirk. Me preguntaba si es por su amistad...

Pavel empieza a reír de manera estrepitosa.

\- En serio ¿No lo sabes?

Le miro confundido.

\- ¿Saber qué?

\- Tu mismo lo viste esta mañana - dice con una enorme sonrisa - El capitán y el comandante son algo así como una pareja.

\- ¿Qué? - le miro sorprendido ahora. ¿Pareja? ¿Desde cuando?

Se ríe de mi reacción.

\- Oh, vamos. Todos lo sabemos. ¿No has captado las puntas que les lanzan Uhura y McCoy?

\- Creía que solo eran bromas sobre su muy estrecha amistad. De esas que se hacen entre hombres.

\- Hombres, Hikaru - señala sonriendo - no vulcanos.

Tiene sentido para mí. Y ahora todo se aclara, el contacto físico a veces íntimo por parte de Jim cuando creían que nadie los veía, como lo sucedido esta mañana, cuando estaban abrazados bajo la manta, caigo en cuenta de las bromas de Uhura y de McCoy, las miradas prolongadas que se hacían el uno al otro y la sobreprotección del vulcano sobre Kirk.

\- Tierra llamando a Sulu - dice en voz alta sobre mi oído - Oye, cuando te pones pensativo te pareces al comandante cuando se quedó en estado de meditación en el puente.

Sonrío al recordar eso, era un día muy aburrido en la nave, hasta para el medio vulcano que se quedó como en "estado suspendido" perdido en su mente. Fue difícil sacarlo de allí cuando se acabó el turno, ya que no reaccionaba a los empujoncitos de brazo de Jim, hasta que éste se hartó y le gritó cerca al oído. Provocando que Spock le metiera un puñetazo en la cara por el método poco ortodoxo de sacarlo de trance.

Afortunadamente el golpe fue reprimido, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle un ojo morado por un mes.

Y como siempre, todo fue culpa de Jim. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que hay más formas de despertar de meditación espontánea a un vulcano que lastimando sus sensibles oídos. Incluso McCoy lo sabía. Luego de eso, pasamos varios días sin ver al capitán ni al comandante de la Enterprise. El doctor sólo nos dijo que contrajeron una enfermedad contagiosa y estaban asilados...

Vagamos toda la mañana y ¿Por qué no? Toda la tarde, sirviéndonos de un manzano que encontramos curiosamente.

Nos recostamos en un pequeño claro para observar el atardecer por sobre las montañas. Era hermoso.

Pavel estaba recostado sobre mi pecho, mirando los colores del cielo. Ambos tomados de las manos en lo que parecía eterno y perfecto.

Lastimosamente, nada es para siempre.

El pitido característico del comunicador resonó destruyendo la atmósfera de paz que habían creado.

\- Aquí Sulu.

\- Hey, ¿Dónde están? - hablaba Uhura algo preocupada.

\- Descuida, estamos bien. Ya vamos de regreso. - Nos levantamos y estiramos un poco. Miro a mi alrededor, notando la gran maleza que nos rodeaban. El sol casi se había ido y pequeños atisbos naranja surcaban el cielo llevándose el calor para traer el frio.

Pero... ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Ah... Pavel - murmuro, tapando el comunicador para que Uhura no nos oiga. - ¿Recuerdas como regresar?

Me miró abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos aguamarina, inspeccionando com celeridad su entorno.

\- Emmm... No.

Quizá estemos en aprietos...

\- Ejem, ¿Uhura?

\- Si, aquí estoy. ¿Podrías decir donde están? Jim está histérico preguntando por ustedes.

\- Pues, caminando por allí, ya vamos de regreso, pero no creo llegar rápido, hace demasiado viento que casi no te oigo y ralentiza nuestros pasos.

Pavel, comprendiendo que ni loco le diría a Uhura que se habían perdido, le sopló al comunicador, simulando el viento del que tanto hablaban.

\- Uy, si - dice al comunicador. - Hace demasiado frío.

\- Descuiden, Jim, Spock y McCoy acaban de salir en su búsqueda con el tricorder. Los encontrarán cuando menos se den cuenta.

Entendí por el tono burlón de Uhura que sabía que nos habíamos perdido.

\- Gracias - le respondí aliviado y cierro el comunicador.- Ya vienen a por nosotros, Pavel - le digo y él asiente sonriendo.

\- Lo mejor sería no movernos para que nos encuentren mas fácil.

Volvimos a sentarnos y nos abrazamos, observando el cielo como se variaban sus colores hasta que la luz fue desapareciendo, siendo sustituida por cientos de miles de millones de luces brillando en la oscuridad.

\- Es la mejor tarde que he tenido - me murmura sin apartarse de mi abrazo. Levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos. - Te amo, Hikaru.

Le sonrió afectivamente, correspondo a su declaración con un beso.

\- Y yo a ti, Pavel - murmuro contra sus labios, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda le atraigo más a mi cuerpo. Me sigue besando con suavidad hasta que en algún momento dado, estábamos nuevamente acostados sobre la hierba pero él sobre mi, besándome solo como él sabe hacer. Una de sus manos se enreda en mi cabello y la otra la posa contra el piso, para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí.

Vaya que me enloquece.

Mis manos necesitan calor corporal introduciéndose en su camisa buscando tacto de su espalda, logrando sacarle un pequeño suspiro y un ligero temblor.

\- Oy... Oye - dice - tus manos están heladas.

Me río suavemente al igual que él y prosigue con el beso.

\- Ay. ¡No puede ser! - Gruñe una voz familiar que hace que nos separemos al instante.

Una linterna se posiciona en nuestra dirección mientras McCoy se tapa la cara de la vergüenza.

\- Al menos díganme que están vestidos.

La risa de Jim, a su lado, se hizo presente pero más por la actitud de su amigo que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Si, Bones. Todo en orden - logró decir el rubio, mientras se acercaba a nosotros, que seguíamos tirados en el suelo mas enrojecidos que quién sabe qué. - ¿Están bien? - nos pregunta a la par que nos levantamos. Asentimos. - No saben que susto me dieron cuando Uhura por fin me dijo a donde se habían metido. ¿Y si les hubiera pasado algo malo?

\- No es como si se hubieran caído de un acantilado, Jim - masculló McCoy al rubio, quien se ruboriza al instante. ¿Caer de un acantilado? No me esperaría menos, de hecho.

\- Eso nos lo tienen que contar - se ríe Pavel.

Volvimos al campamento, deteniéndonos por unas manzanas únicamente.

\- ¡Hemos vuelto, familia!- grita Jim tan pronto los demás entraron en nuestro rango de visión - ¡Y volvimos enteros!

\- Si no hubiese sido así, estoy seguro que Spock te reconstruye para matarte el mismo. - dice Scotty, a lo que todos nos reímos.

\- Por cierto, nos mencionaron algo de un barranco... - digo en pose pensativa - ¿Alguno nos ilustra?

\- ¿Recuerdan que Jim quiso ir a escalar solito aquella montaña? - comienza Leonard. Asentimos y él prosigue- Pues resulta y acontece que el duende había regresado era para buscar unas botas antigravitatorias en fase de prueba que se trajo por "experimentar con ellas" y "Finalizar la fase de prueba si no hay ningún desperfecto"

Creo que intuyo mas o menos por donde va esto y la razón de que Kirk siguiera vivo

\- Y... ¡Demonios, Spock! - sigue gruñendo McCoy - En serio, de los mas de dos mil sitios de interés turístico en el jodido parque, ¿Te pones a volar alrededor de Jim, quien esta a más de 100 metros de altura?

No puedo más y estallo en carcajadas. El vulcano únicamente elevo una ceja. McCoy prosiguió.

\- Y bueno, en una de esas, Jim se agarra mal y cae, y ya que Spock tenia las benditas botas, salvó a nuestro querido capitán de morir desparramado en el suelo.

\- En.. Enserio, Jim. - trata de decirle Pavel entre risas - ¿Aquí en la tierra?

\- De verdad amigo - sigo yo - ¿McCoy no te ha encontrado tendencias suicidas?

\- Si le hubiera encontrado, hace mucho habría dejado de comandar la Enterprise. - comento el doctor con una sonrisa de medio lado. - Pero sé que debe de haber en esa cabeza algún engranaje suelto.

\- Booones - se queja el rubio - me has hecho mas de 10 pruebas de salud mental en lo que lleva del año ¡Y aún no es ni agosto!

\- Y seguiré haciéndolas en lo que esté bajo tu mando.

\- ¿En serio no ha encontrado nada malo, doctor? Lo considero improbable - preguntó inocentemente Spock. O lo mejor que pudo disimular.

La risa volvió en nosotros. ¿Desde cuando los vulcanos son sarcásticos?

No me quejo, pues comparto la opinión. Amén por el ángel que cuida de Jim, o mejor dicho, por el " _duende de orejas puntiagudas"_

* * *

Tercer Capítulo! 7u7 descuiden, solamente lo subo cuando el siguiente capítulo este finalizado. Y si están leyendo esto es por que entonces ya lo está :D

¿Merece este tercer Cap. Algún review?

Jojojojo, feliz navidad! aquí les vengo con una mini-maratón de nuevos fics y actualizaciones, comenzando por este tercer capítulo ^^


End file.
